Seeing Double
by Pursilla
Summary: Thought I'd take a break from writing my story. It's a short play I've been working on. Hope you guys like it. Comment Please.


**The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in:**

**Seeing Double**

By: Loren Ramey

Donatello sat at his cluttered desk. For days he'd been working away on a special machine. When finished it would be able to make an exact copy of what ever or who ever walked through it. Something was missing and the purple masked turtle was stumped as to what that piece was.

Donatello-"Oh what am I missing? All of the components are there but still nothing!"

_Donatello had a problem about talking to himself. He walks over and pulls the black tarp off the contraption. He stares at it then kicks at it with all his might. _

Donatello-"Why won't you work?"

_The last kick finally does something, it sprang his right foot. _

Donatello-"Ouch! Stupid machine!"

_Donatello- Okay calm down Donnie, you're a scientist and not violent like Raph, you can fix this. _

Michelangelo skate boards into Donatello's lab. He sits at the edge of the messy desk. He smiles at his brother.

Michelangelo-"Hey Donnie we're all goin to the skate park wanna come?"

_He picks his board off the floor and begins spinning the wheels. _

Donatello-"Oh, no thanks I'm still trying to get this machine to work."

He picks up a screw driver and begins working on the monstrosity. Wiping the sweat from his brow he steps back to admire his work.

Donatello-"I think I've got it this time. Step back and be amazed by my awesome work!"

_He and Michelangelo move to the far wall and watch. Donatello picks up a remote and pushes a big red button. Then BOOM! The machine comes to life. _

Donatello-"Yes finally! Alright now to test if it works. Mikey, do you know what a test monkey is?"

_The orange masked turtle shakes his head from side to side. He had no idea what a test monkey was nor did he care. He was too busy thinking about skate boarding. _

Donatello-"Alright, do you get what a test monkey is now?"

Michelangelo-"Yeah, now Donnie hurry up we're going to be late! The others are probably already there!"

_Donatello picks up his purple board lying beside the machine. _

Donatello-"Alright, go on ahead I'll be there in a few!"

_Michelangelo skates away from Donatello and hits a rock. The turtle goes flying through the air. _

Donatello-"Mikey!"

It is too late the turtle passes through the machine. Out the other side another Michelangelo pop's out. The two Mikey's rise and stare at each other. A smile spreads across there faces.

Michelangelo-"Wow I'm really that good looking?"

Michelangelo2- "Yeah, right back at ya!"

_Michelangelo and his clone point fingers at one another and laugh. _

Donatello-"Oh this isn't good. Mikey you and your clone stay here I'm going to call the guys."

Michealangelo1-Yeah this isn't good. It's Awesome! Can he stay Donnie? It'll be like I've got another brother."

Donatello takes out his T-Phone and calls up the others ignoring Mikey's question. With in minutes the whole family is reunited. Raphael and Leonardo come skating down the sewer pipes and arrive in Donnie's lab.

Leonardo-"Okay, Donnie now what did you mean two Mikey's..?"

He and Raphael turn to see two Michelangelo's standing side by side.

Raphael-"What the shell man! You cloned Mikey!"

_The commotion awakes Splinter who had been meditating for a few hours. _

Splinter-"What is going on in here?" _He too looks oddly at the two Mikey's _

Michelangelo's-"Hi Sensei!" _They say in unison. _

Splinter-"Hello Michelangelo?" _he scratches his furry head, puzzled._

Donatello-"I can explain Sensei, big accident with the Cloning Machine and now there are two Mikey's. I'll get to work on de-cloning Mikey."

Raphael-"You better, its annoying enough around here with just one Mikey!

Michelangelo's-"Hey! We heard that!"

Splinter-"Raphael has a point. Get to work on fixing this problem. I will be in my room if you need me."

_Splinter leaves the room and closes the Chinese symbol covered panels. _

Leonardo- "Alright, Donnie you get started on figuring out how we can remove Mikey 2. Raph you watch the Mikey's."

Raphael-"So what are you going to be doing your royal highness?"

Leonardo-"The most important part, supervise."

Raphael-"Dude really, that's just an excuse for you to be lazy!"

Leonardo-"No its not. Besides I'm the oldest so I have to watch you guys. If I didn't there's no telling what could happen."

Donatello-"I think we could get along better if..." _He is cut off by Raphael and Leonardo._

Leonardo and Raphael-"Can it Donnie. We weren't talking to you!"

_While the others continued to bicker they did not notice that both Michelangelo's had left. They skated up and down the sewers laughing and having a good time. _

Michelangelo-"Oh man this is awesome! Wish this would have happened earlier."

Michelangelo2-"Yeah totally man, this should have happened earlier."

Michelangelo1-"So if we're clones does that mean we can read each others minds?"

Michelangelo2-"I don't know, let's try. What am I thinking about?"

Michelangelo1-"Tell you what I'm thing about."

Michelangelo's-"Pizza!"

After a while the other turtles notice the absence of thier ADHD positive little brother and his clone.

Donatello-"Um guys where are the Mikey's?" _He looks up from his place beside the machine. _

Raphael-"Oh great Leo, you lost them!"

Leonardo-"I lost them! You were supposed to be in charge of them."

Donatello-"Shut up guys! Do you hear that?"

_They all face in the direction of the lair entrance. A noise was coming from the tunnels and getting louder with every second. Until the Mikey's appear. _

Michelangelo1and2-"Boooyaksha! _The turtles screamed as they flew down the sewer pipes. Each holding a piece of pizza._

They did mid air flips and landed with a summersault right in front of the machine.

Michelangelo-"Big finish!"

_Both turtles begin moon walking backwards into the machine. With a loud Hiss, Boom, Bang. One Mikey walks out the back. _

Michelangelo-"That guy was starting to get my nerves. Am I always that annoying?"

_Just as Raphael was about to say something Leonardo hits him on the shoulder._

Leonardo-"No, Mikey you're not."

Donatello-"Mikey, how did you know that by walking backwards through the cloning machine it would de-clone you?"

_They all look puzzled at him._

Michelangelo-"Oh, in all those old science fiction movies that's how they turned the guy back to normal. Duh!"

Donatello-"Out smarted by television."

Michelangelo-"No pizza! The pizza helped me think!"

Raphael-"Well that's a first."

Leonardo-"Well it's just good to have one Mikey around here again. Now how about we all go skating!"

_Leonardo, Raphael and Donatello all cheer. _

Michelangelo-"No, thanks guys I'm going to bed. This has been one shell of a day and I'm really tired."

_Michelangelo yawns grabs his board and walks to his room. This was the first and last day the turtles began seeing double. _


End file.
